


Tempering the Light

by LithiumLullaby



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 10:27:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10242608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LithiumLullaby/pseuds/LithiumLullaby
Summary: “Anything you wantmoya zvezda.” Viktor replied.





	

**Author's Note:**

> moya zvezda means "My Star" in Russian.
> 
> Again such a long break between writing and I've been working on and off with this one for a while. As usual I apologise for bad spelling, typos and grammar. I'm really not very good at it.

Second. He had really done it. Yuri had landed himself a spot on the podium and more importantly he had not disappointed Viktor. Even after so many mistakes in his free skate that could have cost him a position, Yuri stood stunned as he waved with his silver medal to the spectators of the China Cup finale. 

Yuri looked out towards the stands that were vibrantly filled with energy pulsing from the applause, he spotted the other skaters, Guanghong and Leo, smiling and cheering for their friends who had made the podium. However the only gaze he was interested in was a silver haired coach, he caught sight of him smiling on the side of the rink. Not one of his fake smiles reserved for the press but a genuine grin of delight. For a second Yuri eyes met Viktors, the intensity made his face heat up and forced him to turn quickly back to roaring crowd. It didn’t stop the smile spread across his features and swell of pride in his chest.

After the interviews and Viktors declaration of Yuri going to win at the Rostelecom Cup, skater and coach were invited along by an ecstatic Pitchit to a celebration party for them all. Amongst all the drinking and Pitchit’s endless requests for selfies, Viktor and Yuri never spoke about what had happened on the ice. Yuri was still convinced it wasn’t real, never mind the thousands of spectators who saw it. He couldn’t deny the heavy weight it left on his heart, when should he approach Viktor about it? What did it mean about their relationship now? The terrifying new emotional confusion was starting to ruin his mood.

The taxi to the hotel was silent; Yuri was drained from the day’s events, even more so for not getting any sleep the previous night and having an outburst at the Russian. Viktor was surprisingly the most sober he’s been out of all the times they went drinking in Hasetsu; he didn’t even say anything when Yuri in his tired state leaned heavily against his shoulder. 

He watched as Yuri’s eyes drooped closed, his brow furrowed as he tried to fight the bone tired exhaustion that swallowed his body. Viktor thought it was cute; he could never get annoyed at Yuri’s stubborn streak. It was what drew him to this anxious skater. Viktor took Yuri’s hand and squeezed it gently, resting his own head upon Yuri’s while they waited for their destination.

When they reached the hotel room it was a great task to get Yuri to change out of his skating outfit since he’d collapsed onto the nearest bed, which happened to be Viktors. Yuri apologised quickly when he realised but still moved sluggishly to get ready for the night. Viktor smiled sweetly, he was unusually quiet, and it unsettled Yuri at first. 

Once both of them were ready for bed, Yuri automatically pulled the sheets away from his own bed about to get in, when Viktor grabbed his wrist and pulled him down for what he thought was a kiss and turned into a tight hug. 

“Please sleep with me tonight” Viktor whispered and Yuri flinched. Did he mean? Surely not, as Yuri had barely any energy left to keep his eyes open. Seeing his panic across his face Viktor chuckled and kissed the man’s forehead. “I mean stay in bed with me” He clarified as he massaged gently down Yuris back, he could feel the tension release.

Yuri settling into Viktors warm embrace couldn’t help the guilt he felt at not being able to do anything. The emotional change caused by today’s events felt unfinished, un-climaxed in what he’s expected to happen. Surely Viktor would no longer want him, a partner unable to perform.  
“Hush, moya zvezda I can hear you thinking.” Viktor whispered, ushering Yuri into a long awaited, deep, restful sleep.

 

Viktor shifted, waking up slowly as the soft morning light, dimmed by the curtains filled the room. Glancing down he could feel that he was still wrapped around the younger skater, his slow breathing warm against his exposed neck. The blankets at some point had slid down to their hips; Yuri had pressed closer to Viktor unconsciously during their sleep and tangled their legs. Viktor smiled seeing no tension across his students face, only pure relaxation. He took the opportunity to stroke his unguarded face and study it in detail without frightening Yuri off like he normally did. The innocent face at peace filled Viktor with delight, even more so when he heard the gentle whisper of his name on the man’s lips. 

The sinful lips that drew Viktor’s attention, plump and ready to be conquered whispered his name again this time a little louder. The older skater could still recall how soft they were from their brief kiss on the ice last night, what surprised him more though was the current hardness he could feel pressing into his thigh trapped between Yuri’s legs. 

Could Yuri also be thinking about their exchange last night was the first thing Viktor considered. He felt conflicted about whether he wanted to wake Yuri and help him with the problem, or let his poor student sleep. In the end Viktor settled for kissing Yuri’s forehead gently and taking hold of his hand to lace their fingers and stroke reassuringly. 

The movement only served to wake the Japanese skater, opening his brown eyes sleepily Viktor saw the confusion on his face; he’d clearly forgotten he had gotten into Viktors bed last night.  
“Good morning Katsudon~” Viktor chirped, diving in to give him a quick kiss.

“V..Viktor!” Yuri squeaked, slowly realising the situation from last night and that his dream of kissing Viktor on the ice was in fact real. The rapid surge of red that filled his cheeks was adorable when his mind remembered his body had reacted enthusiastically to the dream and was currently pressed intimately against Viktor. Embarrassed he tried to sluggishly scramble backwards across the bed, his body still tired from the skating of the last 2 days. Viktor still had one of Yuri’s hands in his grip and moved his other quickly behind the man’s neck to pull him in for a deeper kiss. At the same time he shifted his hips gently to grind his growing interest into Yuri, to show him he wasn’t the only one aroused this morning.

They kissed lazily for a few minutes, bare chests pressed together until the burning sensation in his lungs forced Yuri to beak the kiss and pant heavily against Viktor. He still looked tired; eye’s half closed giving him a sultry look similar to the expression he would wear when skating to “eros”. Yuri noticed Viktor watching him; mortified by the torrent of lust coursing in his eyes he quickly buried his face into Viktors neck.  
The incredibly sexy expression on Yuri’s face and now the stuttered breath on his neck honestly didn’t help the arousal slowly burning in Viktor’s loins, so much that he bucked his hips harder to earn a soft gasp. He let go of Yuri’s hand to caress down his chest, over his hips and settle on his half hard morning wood. Palming him gently to full arousal, he kissed a trail from ear to neck while Yuri keened shyly into the pillow closing his eyes again. 

“How do you feel Yuri? I don’t want to force you if you’re still sore from yesterday.” Viktor nuzzled against his neck, he really wanted to show Yuri just how much he cared but not if it meant straining his body.  
“I...I’m okay. Tired still, but also hot......” was the Japanese mans meek reply. He stroked down Viktor’s exposed bicep experimentally, afraid as if Viktor would just disappear if he touched him. It did quite the opposite; Viktor pushed on with enthusiasm and rolled them so he was resting his elbows either side of Yuri’s head.

Another slow grind of hips had Yuri trying to hold back a moan unsuccessfully; Viktor swallowed it with the heated kiss he pulled him into. He wasted no time feverishly kissing the Japanese man into submission, licking and nipping his lips in a bid to get Yuri to open his mouth. The one hand that slid into black locks caressing and the other that massaged his erection through his sleeping pants succeeded in doing the job as Yuri sharply gasped from the sensation. Viktors tongue dominated in its skill at bringing Yuri into a panting mess, the younger boy could only slip his arms shyly around his shoulders and buck his hips into Viktors.

“Aa..aah Viktor..Wait...” The small whine caused Viktor to pause in his relentless assault on Yuris lips and simply smile at the debauched man. The beautiful ice blue stare had Yuri mesmorized just as it did in childhood, but he resolved himself to be braver. He trailed his hands from Viktors shoulders, down his lean chest to settle at his hips. Stroking, seeking, and a request he was almost not brave enough to ask.

“I want to touch you too, Vitya.” 

Viktor almost broke at the pet name. He struggled with his resolve to not ravage the poor boy there and then. If the crimson flush that stained his cheeks wasn’t visible you’d never know that the rest of his blood had just rapidly surged to his arousal. He looked away for a second, Yuri’s golden gaze so determined and shy at the same time. It was truly endearing if not for the man’s own erection straining into his and the hands still on his hips, silently questioning.

“Anything you want _moya zvezda_.” Viktor replied lifting himself off Yuri slightly so that he could reach into the ridiculously small black thong that really did leave nothing to the imagination. Yuri shyly sneaked a look at Viktor from under his lashes as he first touched the engorged organ, lifting it out of the pants. Viktor’s hair fell across his eyes as they fluttered closed and he released a gentle sigh then smiled at Yuri. Encouraged he stroked gently, getting used to the familiar feeling from a different angle, he could feel Viktor respond enthusiastically, pulsing and twitching in his grip from the attention. Viktor struggled to keep up on his arms over Yuri as he shivered with pleasure, the more moans he let slip past the faster and braver Yuri got with his strokes. Yuris other hand trailed the length of his body again, stroking until he found his firm bottom to squeeze the flesh and urge Viktor closer.

Minutes into the rhythm had Viktor’s hips bucking up into Yuris warm, pre-come covered hand. He was watching Viktor with such a heated gaze that Viktor couldn’t help crashing their lips together again for another intense kiss. Yuri squeezed Viktors erection causing him to cry out with a moan and break the kiss, saliva the only connection left between their lips. Viktor rested their foreheads together panting and stroking Yuri’s hair.

“I have an idea, sit up Katsudon~” Viktor breathed, delicately nibbling on Yuris ear as they manoeuvred themselves. Yuri sat back on the bed as Viktor rearranged the pillows behind him, stripped him off his trousers with a squeaked protest and removed his own pants. They starred at each other appreciatively, it’s not like they hadn’t seen the other naked but this was more intimate than any shared bath. Viktor caressed Yuris slightly open leg, encouraging him to wrap his legs around his hips as he shuffled into the space in-between and lined up their erections. 

“Vi..viktor” Yuri nervously moaned as the bottom of his thighs rested on the tops of Viktors and he wrapped a warm hand around both of their arousals. Yuri moved to kiss while Viktor pumped them both generously, mixing their fluids together. A hand in the sliver locks and the other caressing his shoulder blades had Viktor responding enthusiastically into the kiss. Yuri stuttered a whining response, barely catching his breath. The room suddenly too warm as he became more desperate, chasing the steadily building hot sensation coursing down his spine. 

“You are so beautiful Yuri, you’re everything, _moya zvezda_.” Viktor whispered between heated kisses and hastened strokes. Yuri keened at the praise, desperate for more; the pleasure building in his loins rapidly as he bravely joined his hand with Viktors around themselves. 

“Vitya..I..I’m close” Yuri whined, looking at Viktor with a half lidded gaze. He could feel the tension building faster in his tired body, his muscled ached but he was determined to keep pace. Viktor enamoured with the deep golden brown eyes, kissed each eyelid and quickened his pace. Unable to stop his hips from stuttering into Viktors as he neared his own peak, Yuri braced himself against the pillows with one hand and moved his other in time with Viktor, caressing the sensitive heads together. Viktor gasped sharply in surprised, the movement causing him to buck into Yuri and spurt his come across the Japanese skater’s abdomen.

Viktor shuddered through his orgasm but didn’t relent as he swapped from holding both erections to just Yuri’s, a brutal pace set to make sure he watched his kastudon reach his orgasm. Yuri leaned back to rest on the propped pillows with closed eyes, losing himself to the sensation of Viktor. It didn’t take long, a sharp moan ripped from the man’s throat when Viktor bit and sucked at the point where neck meets shoulder, and stroked a long finger into the slit of his arousal. Yuris come joined Viktors across his navel in painted splatters as they both panted from the exertion. 

“Yuri..” Viktor whispered stroking his cheek; his fingers brushing across something wet “Yuri?” He whispered again, concerned as he saw and felt the tears streaking down his face.

“I’m okay” Yuri whispered back, afraid of his voice wavering, afraid if he’s any louder he might wake up from this dream. “I’m really okay” he said again, grasping the hand caressing his cheek and smiled fondly at Viktor.

“ _Moya zvezda..._ ” Viktor muttered against Yuri’s lips and he dove in gently for another kiss.


End file.
